Code Revolution
by KallenViBrittania
Summary: "You can fix it all in a new life, stop the horrendous future all together, what will it be?" "When do I start?" "Now." He snapped his fingers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N bad stuff happened for me, I'm sorry updates haven't been happening often, for those of you who read code wars another chapter explaining my disappearance will be in the A/N. Anyways this is another new idea I had and I hope to get good feedback. it is a Kallen X Lelouch X C.C. love triangle fic with a an old war to fight anew. That's all I'm gona say, read the rest to find out what's up.

He could feel the ceremonial blade piercing through his heart, and over suzaku's shoulder, he could see Kallen, his queen, crying hysterically, while the other knights, and his friends on the sideline stood there in shock, he could see realization and sadness in his knights, while Rivalz gripped the steel bar keeping him out of the parade like it was the only thing left in the universe. His vision went dark after stumbling over the edge, sliding down to Nunnally.

'So... this is what death is like... I cant feel my body... I just feel... light... I feel free... this isn't what I expected going to hell would feel like.'

"Its not."

His eyes snapped open, he only saw white, before objects began to materialize, furniture and nick knacks of all sorts appeared around him, until it looked like a comfortable little office. He fell back in surprise, landing in a comfortable cotton chair, on the other side of a glass desk was another chair that swung around, revealing a figure with a black robe and a hood covering his face, black was the main theme of the office, most of it was, with a little bit of white. he was in his casual outfit of jeans and a plain T shirt.

A book appeared in front of his hands out of nowhere.

"So you're the special case I was told about... right, well lets get on with it and see what makes you so special to C mister VI Britannia."

The figure flipped the book with a black gloved hand open and seemingly thousands of pages sped by, before suddenly stopping.

"Ah, so your the one that has been giving me so much to do? Quite the life you lived, I must admit, impressive, tragic, very heartbreaking, a true Romeo and Juliet love story with an un-just ending that a hero does not deserve, important to be sure, and oh so very entertaining."

Lelouch blushed as red hair and blue eyes flashed in his head.

"Pardon me, but who are you, where am I, and how and why am I here?"

"Straight to the point I see, good, ill answer those questions. First, I am death."

Lelouch tensed up and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Death?"

"Yes. Second, you are in my office, third, you are here because my boss wants me to give you an offer, an intriguing one to be sure, and you are here because you committed assisted suicide, I am death and seeing to the needs of the recently deceased is my job for all eternity."

Lelouch blinked.

"Offer?"

"Indeed, one he planned to give you ever since you saved him from that uppity fat man that came here a little while ago, your dad is a prick by the way."

"I would laugh but I am afraid I am not much better."

"Nonsense dear child, you are a bigger man than he ever was and far more righteous, even at such a young age."

"But-"

"But what? You've killed, manipulated, lied, cheated, stole, and survived til the end. But you did it in the name of justice, in the name of helping the oppressed, weak, and innocent, to make the wish of your dear sister and crush come true, you did bad things, but we all do, do you really think my boss would create man knowing they would do awful things to each other if he wasn't going to love and accept you unconditionally?

Death leaned back in his black leather chair.

"You deserve a reward for what you've done, so here is the deal." He held up a finger. "You have a few options. First, live in hiding amongst the populace while in plain sight, your trustworthy friends, family, and other loved ones will be made aware, and you can live happily in the world you created."

He put up a second finger.

"Second, remain dead as a doornail, and live in the highest levels of the big guys estate, being able to do anything and everything you desire, and when your 'Queen' meets her end, she can come on up and you two can be reacquainted."

He held up a third and final finger.

"Or third, and I like this one the most, fix the world one more time, before it can even break."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean go back to before the British reformed under the banner of the Holy Britannian Empire, to fight in Washington's rebellion, to free the thirteen colonies from British rule and form the united states of America, stop the horrendous future that is caused by Benjamin Franklin's betrayal. You are allowed to have Kallen Stadtfeld and Ceara accompany you in this new life."

"... When can I start number three?"

Death held up a pair of de-gloved hands, boney skeletal appendages in their place.

"Right now."

He snapped his fingers, and everything went white once more.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a ringing in his ears, his vision slowly coming back.

He heard music, drums, and the sound of a rather high pitched, but not uncomfortable flute, it was a familiar one, he heard it once when he was younger, he met a Britannian professor that was far more liberal than most, he worked at Ashford, he asked what the tune was, and was given the strangest answer.

"A call for revolution." Is what he said, he also said that the name of the song was lost to time, as playing it was strictly forbidden by law only a few copies of it existed, passed down from generation to generation. But he figured it out after reading an old book hidden in the bowels of the library, about Washington's rebellion.

'Old Yankee doodle?'

He then noticed another thing, he was moving, his feet moving in a high march, step by step, left, right, left, the ground was shaking.

He felt crisp morning air, and could feel the glaring light of a sunrise in the distance.

His vision came back.

He was greeted by the back of the head of another man a tricorn hat atop the man's head, and he was pretty sure that he had one on his head as well, he was also wearing a black overcoat with a shirt underneath, a pair of black leather boots, a musket over his right shoulder, several pouches attached to his belt holding up a pair of black pants. He looked around seeing men in rag tag outfits, blue, brown and white where the main colors, they moved together, but not in step as a unit, not very well trained if they where military.

He then looked to where he heard the sounds of music, then tilted his head upwards, a flag, it was yellow, with a snake divided into 13 pieces by lines that crossed over it like it was a pattern of its skin. The words " _Don't tread on me_." printed in bold black just underneath, and the words " _liberty or death."_ from side to side.

He knew this flag, the very same professor that played the old song had one in his private office, it clicked.

He was currently part of the Lexington minute-men militia. He was excited, a smile daring to make itself known, he was part of the group that inspired him to make the United states of Japan, the very people who decided they where tired of Britain pushing the world around and said they had enough.

'Ok Lelouch, lets think, if Death really did what he said he would do, which is obvious, I am more than likely participating in exercises for this eras military practices, regiments would line up in columns and rows, then fire mass volleys at the opposing side because of the appalling accuracy, or lack thereof with these flintlock muskets, they where supplemented with large numbers of a variety of infantry, different cannons, and cavalry of varying types. I suppose that this would be good practice, I wonder if-'

His train of thought was cut when he heard marching, but it wasn't coming from the militia.

His head moved slightly to the left, he was met with grassy plains surrounded by a forest, a hill a few hundred meters away. the music was coming from behind the hill.

A man crested the hill, riding a white horse, he adorned himself with a black tricorn, boots, white pants, sword, flintlock pistol, and...

Lelouch allowed his eyes to widen.

...A red coat.

He pulled a saber out of the sheath on his belt and pointed it in their direction, and then the marching got louder. The ground shook and he could hear a few men around him shuffle their feet and swallow hard, a young man to his left, with red hair, probably no older than seventeen, he was shaking.

Lelouch was certain he knew why, he turned to look back at the hill. He didn't like what he saw, hundreds of men wearing identical red uniforms came over the top, marching in perfect synch, their boots hitting the ground as a whole, one foot after the other, they showed no emotion, almost four full regiments of regulars finished Cresting the ridge, and the old British union jack flew proudly above them, if his history books where correct, and this was the first battle of Lexington, then there where about seven hundred British redcoats opposing them under the command of lieutenant colonel Francis Smith.

"Infantry... Halt!" A shout coming from the man on the horse, who was more than likely Smith himself.

The British regulars stopped instantly.

"Make ready!" He shouted

" **Make ready!** " The infantry repeated while raising their rifles and cocking the hammers.

Lelouch looked around in shock as the only reaction was more nervous twitching, 'IS EVERYONE JUST GOING TO STAND AROUND AND WAIT TO GET SHOT!? WE CAN HIT THE GROUND AND FIND COVER TO AVOID THE VOLLEY!'

"Take aim!"

" **Take aim!** " The infantry parroted once again, their muskets all aimed at the minute men.

'Oh my god why is no one moving!? It is madness! Ok we shot you now you can have a turn- Bullshit!'

"... FIRE!"

 **BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOOOOOOOM**

The muskets thundered and a wall of sparks and smoke was formed by the mass volley, he could hear the shots whiz by and heard the sound of flesh torn open, bones breaking and blood splattering.

The first row crouched and began to reload while the second line made ready.

The minute men began to waver, a man on a Clydesdale nearby in a ceremonial blue officer uniform began to shout. His name was Joseph Warren.

The second line aimed.

"We must hold this area, the men and women of Concord and Lexington depend on us! Make read-"

 **BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOOOOOOOM**

The second line fired its volley, more shots whizzed by and some hit their mark, the man in front of Lelouch stumbled back, before falling forward, a puddle of blood pooling around him. He looked back to the man in blue, He had his hands on his throat, his eyes dilating, blood seeped through his hands and out of his mouth, the red liquid dripped and poured all over his uniform, he then fell limp and dropped from the saddle. Lelouch turned away from the gut-wrenching scene and looked about the battlefield

The minute men began to turn and run, one after another, until massive groups began to turn and flee.

Lelouch stood stock still, fists clenched and teeth gritting as he stared down the red coats. This needed to be a victory for the colonies, if it wasn't then the moral of the people would plummet and the British would win before it even started. His body whipped to see the green eyed jet black stallion of the dead colonial officer standing there jostling its hooves' and neighing with its tail swinging.

He ran for it, dodging a stampede of retreating minute men and bullets, grabbed onto the reigns of the steed and threw himself over, landing in the saddle, there where only a few things he appreciated being taught when he was young, those where Knightmare piloting, strategy and tactics, chess, reading and writing, mathematics, philosophy, sword play, marksmanship and horseback riding.

He held on tight as the steed welcomed him with a neigh and rearing itself up on its hind legs.

"Easy girl, easy! Come on I need you to work with me for a bit!" The horse seemed to listen and steadied itself. Lelouch leaned over and grabbed the saber and flintlock off of the dead officer, before snapping the reigns and steering itself towards the retreating minute men. His horse galloped at insane speed and he leaned forward, he made it in front of the greater mass of retreating militia.

"ENOUGH! YOU CALL YOURSELVES MEN!? YOU ARE COWARDS! THOSE REDCOATS WOULD SOONER TAKE ALL OF YOUR FREEDOM, WEALTH, AND PROPERTY AND FORCE YOU ALL INTO POVERTY THAN SHOW ANY FORM OF MERCY!"

"But they will kill us if we fight them!" A man from the crowd shouted.

"AND THEY WILL KILL YOU FOR SURE IF YOU SIT THERE AND LET THEM MARCH INTO THE TOWN!" Lelouch yelled back, silencing him.

"WE MUST HOLD THIS GROUND, SO WE _WILL_ HOLD THIS GROUND!" He continued.

"There are too many!" another sounded off.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" He replied. "Look at yourselves, you aren't soldiers, you cant take the British head on, so _don't_!"

"What do you have in mind?" This voice came from much closer, the red haired boy from before was staring up at him. They all where really, he looked up over the mass of minute men to see the British holding position.

He then surveyed the area carefully, noting everything of interest, he formed a plan.

"I need a hundred men to form a small regiment of infantry, the remaining three hundred of you, split in half, and head around into the forests, when our lines fire our first volley you are to fire at will from the surrounding forests into the enemy ranks, it will cause mass confusion and panic, after that I want you to keep firing non stop, once you reload, fire again, and do not wait for orders, once you run out of ammunition wait for everyone else to run out as well, when that happens, arm your muskets with bayonets or raise your blades and charge all at once and scream as loud as you can, the mass casualties and the sudden charge with murderous screaming intent will force their morale to break and they will be routed."

"Lets go then!"

Time skip- 5 minutes General POV

There was not a sound in the shade of the forest, bits of sunlight, bright white and gold piercing through the canopy, calm, quiet, you could fall asleep here, it was peaceful, then, out of the brush, hundreds of men crouched low, muskets in hand, their brown, neutral colors helping them blend in, while their knowledge of the land helped them move without making the smallest of sounds. they made their way to the exit and stopped, the tree line now held a hundred and fifty men on both sides they stayed still and picked their targets, while waiting, they observed as the man that had taken command sat on his horse, side by side with the hundred men who made up the small regiment.

POV switch- Lelouch

His steed trotted as the men marched forward, Lelouch used his right hand to hold the reigns while the other slowly pet the Clydesdale. he kept his eye on the British lines on the hill. He held up his left hand to signal halt to the men while gently tugging the reigns of the horse telling it to stop.

"When I say fire, the first row of fifty men is to fire their volley, aim slightly above and in the opposite direction of the wind to improve accuracy, then fire by rank, get on one knee and reload immediately, the second row is to make ready before the first volley and fire as soon as the first row crouches, then they reload, and repeat the process until your ammo is extinguished!" He shouted to the men, before turning back to the enemy lines.

"Make ready!"

The men made sure the guns where loaded and hammers cocked.

"Take aim!"

They pointed their muskets at the British lines.

"FIRE!"

 **BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOOOOOOOM**

The red lines got hit hard, dozens of men where hit in the first barrage, blood exploding from their wounds and men falling down dead, the wounded screaming in agony, but it was not the worst of what they would receive, not even _close_...

 **BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOOOOOOOM**

A massive volley from the left...

 **BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOOOOOOOM**

Another equally large volley from the right...

 **BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOOOOOOOM**

The second line of the forward regiment fired...

 **BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOOOOOOOM**

The first line finished reloading and fired...

 **BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOOOOOOOM**

They where hit from all sides again...

 **BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOOOOOOOM**

And again...

 **BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOOOOOOOM**

And _again..._

Hundreds if redcoats where littering the hill with dead bodies and the wounded continued to scream, they began to waver, they began to show fear, some even began to run.

Lelouch had no sympathy for them, they where soldiers, soldiers die, this is where he belonged, on the battlefield, leading his armies as he stood with them side by side.

His men charged, out of the wood work, and onto the field right next to the redcoats screaming bloody murder and running at the enemy with bayonets fixed, swords swinging, and hatchets held over head, and the forward regiment joined them.

He grinned, allowing the smell of gunpowder and fresh blood to fill his nostrils.

He grinned, allowing the sound of guns and screams of pain to come to his ears like music.

He grinned, allowing the adrenaline of battle to take over, as he chuckled, then laughed and watched as the so called _un-stoppable_ British royal army crumbled and collapsed.

His geass activated, as he laughed like a maniac, the bright crimson sigil overtaking his violet eyes.

He wasn't crazy however, he was just overjoyed, he could stop the empire from forming and keep millions from dying, he could help spread true justice, and if death was serious about Kallen and C.C. he would have at least two close friends, if they didn't end up being more than that, who would be there for him to the end. He began to wonder about their location.

He stopped however when he noticed something off, the British had broken and either surrendered or retreated, all but one that is.

The enemy officer began to charge at him, his brown eyed, white horse sped towards him, and the man pulled out a saber, Lelouch did the same, pulling a French rapier out of his sheath, its polished steel blade, sterling silver gossamer swept hilt, and gold grip glinted with the sun.

 **CLANG**

The two blades clashed with massive force, the vibration of the strike that Lelouch blocked vibrated throughout his arm and into his body, it hurt like hell, he needed to be careful, Lelouch was fast, and had decent stamina, but he lacked pure muscle, if he was to win this duel he needed to be careful, block indirectly by making the enemy blade run off of his, using his opponents speed and momentum to his advantage, dodge if he could, then strike quickly with his lighter blade whenever he found an opening.

The man swung again, barely missing Lelouch's neck as the young royal dodged, he could feel the blade pass by, cutting nothing other than air, but only just.

The officer over reached himself and Lelouch swung to give a deep cut in the mans preferred arm. The enemy screamed half in pain and half in rage, before pulling his blade back and going for a downward slash on Lelouch's chest. Lelouch parried the attack and struck the enemy's blade, forcing him back. The man then did something unexpected, he cut at the saddle, causing Lelouch to fall off of his Clydesdale, Lelouch rolled over and returned the favor, before rolling back away and stumbling to his feet.

The redcoat officer got his bearings back as he got to his feet, crouching low enough to keep balance and staying limber.

Lelouch got into his own stance, right foot forward, rapier held out in front, crouched lightly.

His opponent charged, bringing his blade down in a vertical slash, Lelouch held his sword out to block, but he could tell one hand wouldn't be enough, so he held the blunt end of the blade at the other end, knowing that a cut on his hand wouldn't be as bad as one to his chest and vital organs.

 **CLANG**

Once again the blades crashed, Lelouch fell to the ground, and the enemy stumbled back, Lelouch was a bit shell shocked, but could tell that his hand was mostly un-harmed. His enemy ran towards him, and he scrambled to get up, but could not, the man had reached him and slammed a boot into his chest, knocking the wind out of him his saber ready to thrust into the black prince.

 **BANG**

Blood sprayed all over Lelouch's clothes, but his main concern was what had just happened. There was a gaping hole in the man's chest, blood leeking out of his wound and his mouth, he dropped his sword and fell to the left, the boot no longer on Lelouch's chest allowed him to gasp for air and pant, coughing a bit.

He heard two pairs of footsteps, and a pair of shadows came over him, before he saw two figures over him, one had red hair and blue eyes, the other had green hair and gold eyes.

A/N REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

...Pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Erh meh gerd, the holidays where a fuckin nightmare, I sware, I could not get anything done at all. but I'm going to resume updates on a more regular basis now!"

"Do you think he's ok?"

"More than likely yes, remember I lived through this time period, he will be waking up soon."

Kallen looked down on the face of Lelouch, concern showing in her blue eyes, both Kallen and C.C. where wearing black cuffed boots, trousers, trench coats, and tricorn hats with gold lining and silver buttons, as well as a white undershirt and stockings, both also had holsters for a pair of flintlock pistols each, accompanied by pouches for shot and powder. Kallen also carried a pair of daggers, and a rapier, while C.C. had a single dagger and a foil.

 _FLASHBACK_

She stared at him out of the corner of her left eye, he looked bored almost, his glossy, raven black hair swaying ever so slightly in the breeze, a seemingly relaxed posture, she had to give it to him, he was good at acting.

But she was decent at reading people, and she knew Lelouch long enough to know that he wasn't lazing around on that chair...

'What are you waiting for Lelouch, when are you going to stand up, tell them how wrong they where and laugh at their dumb-struck faces? I know this isn't real, I knew from the moment I heard that not a single black knight perished in the battle, you protected us, protected me, I'm sorry Lelouch, I'm so sorry, I should've stayed by your side no matter what, but I allowed my resolve to be shaken.'

"Hey what's that down the road?" A member of the crowd spoke.

'What?' She turned her attention to the road ahead, a black silhouette in the distance, seemingly popping up out of nowhere in the mirage.

'Is that? No... no that cant be Zero, he's sitting on the...' Her thoughts trail off as she looks back at the throne Lelouch was seated upon. His body posture had changed ever so slightly.

The most notable things being a soft smile, and a deep sadness in his eyes. But determination and acceptance resided within them as well.

She blinked in confusion, before turning back to see the silhouette was now much closer, and the world-renowned costume of Zero now much easier to identify, whomever was in it had begun to sprint directly towards Lelouch.

And then it hit her.

'No... no this isn't happening, he cant do that I-'

At the time her mind had started going through her memories with Lelouch.

'Lelouch don't do this, please.'

The ridiculous parties that Milly planned... fighting beside him... the casino...

'This cant be happening...'

 _"Comfort me..."_

The UFN meeting at Ashford... her first kiss, _their_ first kiss.

'Lelouch stop it, stop this right now!'

The faux Zero ran past the Vincent Wards, and jumped off of Jeramiah's shoulder.

'HE CAN'T DO THIS!'

The imposter landed directly in front of Lelouch, and just after he stood up, the fake Pulled out a blade, _his_ blade, and ran him through.

The world was silent, or at the very least, it was for her, the shock of what was happening blocked out most of everything that was happening, she could only stare at the _murder_ taking place before her.

'No...' Tears began to stain her cheeks. 'No, this wasn't supposed to happen, you where supposed to make us all feel like idiots and fix the world, I was, no, I am your ace, your knight of Zero, I'm your... your Queen"

After what felt like an agonizing eternity, the fake pulled the blade out of Lelouch, and he tumbled forward, down the ramp next to Nunnally.

'Lelouch you, you cant die... I-'

He smiled up at the sky as Nunnally grabbed at him desperately and had a breakdown.

"I love you..." She admitted it to not only him but to herself.

He lay still, Nunnally getting worse upon realizing her brother was gone forever, and Kallen followed right after.

'Don't go...'

Then, everything went white, and she found herself in a strange looking office...

"So miss Stadtfeld, let me make you an offer you cant refuse."

She was sitting in a chair, C.C. stood off to the side, her expression unreadable. and in front of Kallen was a figure in black robes.

"What offer?"

"Do you want to see him again?"

Needless to say, he had her full attention...

 _Flashback end_

And that's when they found themselves in the woods, covered in new clothes, armed with weapons of the era, and near the Lexington battlefield.

They pulled Lelouch off of the field after Kallen put a gaping hole in the British officer with a german long rifle, one of the most powerful and accurate weapons of this time period, the black wood and silver lined equivalent of a marksman rifle lay against the wall. they dressed his wounds and put him in bed for rest. They had since taken up residence in a small house in Lexington that C.C. had apparently owned.

Kallen reluctantly pulled her eyes off of Lelouch for but a moment to look at C.C. whom was casually leaning against the wall in the front room, peeking past the curtains through the window of the small, one story building made of brick that they had occupied.

"What are you doing? Is there someone stalking us?"

"No, I'm just waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"An old friend that I am sure will be more than willing to help us, maybe turn these recent events into a blessing."

"What's his name?"

"That's a surprise, but I will tell you that you will both feel honored and overjoyed to see him in person."

She groaned.

"C.C. I am not in the mood for twenty questions with you, we don't have the luxury of keeping little secrets from each other in this situation."

"Just relax queeny, and attend to our black king, its going to be fine."

"What if the Redcoats come back?"

"They wont, their forces are spread thin through the thirteen colonies, most of their war effort is being put into re-taking the British isles from king Louis the sixteenth of France. The reds wont be doing anything major for a while yet."

 **BO-BOOO-BOBO-BOOOOOOOOM**

Kallen sprang to her feet, grabbing at her holstered flintlock.

"Calm down, the town isn't under attack, its the colonists celebrating the victory, those where just some fireworks."

Kallen released her grip on the flintlock and slowly sat herself back down.

A groan emitted from the black haired teen in the bed as his eyes flickered open.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times.

"Oh thank god you're ok." Kallen breathed.

"Kallen?" He questioned. He was about to speak again, but Kallen interrupted with a near- bone crushing hug.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN MISTER OR I SWARE TO THE LORD ALMIGHTY I WILL BITCH-SLAP YOU BACK INTO THE PRESENT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Yes." He wheezed.

Upon hearing the squeak he had replied with she loosened her grip ever so slightly as she sobbed on his shoulder, he returned the hug.

"You better, you stupid, stuck up, selfless, jackass! Do you have any idea what that did to me?" Se whispered the second sentence into his right ear.

"Yes... I've had to see people I care about get hurt and die all my life Kallen, and I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Kallen remained silent, holding on tight, as if he would be gone if she didn't have him in her firm grip.

"Kallen, if I asked you to be my Ace, knight of Zero and Queen once more?"

"If you asked I would say yes in a heart beat."

"Then, Kallen will you, please?

"Yes."

 **CLAP... CLAP... CLAP...**

Kallen loosened her grip on Lelouch just enough to pull back and look at C.C. whom was slowly, and mockingly clapping.

"How touching." She said with a smirk firmly planted on her face. One that Kallen would gladly get rid of. "But I am afraid that we will have to save the rest of the sappy reunion, make up, and inevitable make _out_ session for later, we have a guest."

A man in a Blue coat with gold trim walked in, an obvious military uniform, black boots, black plants and black tri-corn hat, he also seemed to be wearing a white-powdered wig, one that many officers and nobles of this time wore.

"I must apologize sincerely for my interruption, please forgive me, but I am afraid my business is of the utmost importance, young man, I have heard word on my way hear that someone matching your description took charge of the minute men and defended Lexington with results not even a professional could produce, are you he? And is it true? Because if so, I am in desperate need of your help if you would lend me your talents."

"Yes to both questions, but may I have a name?" Lelouch answered.

The man gave a smile. "Ah, where are my manners today, first I barge in on a personal moment un-announced and then I don't give you my name. Well, allow me to fix that."

He took off his hat, placing it against his chest and gave a slight bow.

"Greetings, I am General George Washington, soon to be commander en chief of the American continental army. And if you would humor an old man such as myself, I would take you with me to Charlestown."

A/N REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

DO IT NOW!


	4. Chapter 4

Kallen and Lelouch where both attempting to pick their jaws up off the floor upon hearing who the man was, normally, Kallen wouldn't care about powerful someone claimed to be, simply because they usually took it from their ancestor, doing nothing to earn the wealth and power they held.

But this was _the_ George Washington, the one man in history to stand up to Britain and succeed by a marginal degree, the one man to stand up, announce who he was, and say that he was tired of the abuse the empire inflicted on its own people. Granted he didn't win, not even close, the British killed him and put down the rebellion, but he was the one who proved that England wasn't invincible, even after they re-established their military with the loss of the isles.

Lelouch felt this way as well, he had practically idolized the man, while it certainly wasn't hero worship, he had a great deal of respect for the rebel general.

"If I may ask, why do you wish for us to go to Charlestown with you?"

The general sighed, allowing his hands to run through his powdered wig out of nervous habit, pacing a little.

"We are going to lose the war as it is, we lack men, material, and money, and we have few, if any competent military men who are capable of leading the few troops we have into battle. We have no navy, thus we cannot keep the British from blockading our trade ports, we need people with extraordinary talent, you held off an overwhelmingly large force of well trained British regulars with a lower number of untrained militia men with outdated equipment. I would say _that_ is the kind of talent I am looking for. Now granted I know that you aren't supposed to let people know how desperate you are but I see no point in trying to hide the obvious, it would be disrespectful to ones intelligence, and make me look like a fool."

"Alright, but why Charlestown in particular?" Lelouch asked, trying not to sound giddy with the fact Washington wanted him to serve in the continental army.

"It is the location of our next congress meeting, I may vouch for you but it is their decision on weather or not you actually get the job."

"I don't think they can afford to object." Kallen stated.

"I know, my lady, but I am afraid that while they might want what is best for the people, it is only because it helps them as well, what they say and do affects everyone, and if their interest just so happens to help the people they'll just get some decent publicity and say it was for the good of everyone. They may not approve just because of your age. Granted they aren't all bad, probably not as bad as I make it out to be, I just don't like politicians."

"Don't we all?" C.C. quipped.

Washington smiled "Nice to see you too Ceara."

"Shall we get going George?" C.C. asked.

"It would probably be best, that if you agree, we leave immediately, the British will not take their defeat here lightly, and we may be able to catch congress while they are in session two weeks from now, it will be a long trip from Massachusetts to south Carolina." George suggested.

"I believe that would be wise... Kallen?" Lelouch said, turning to his dame.

Kallen gave a nod. "We have very little to pack, it should only take a few minutes, we only have food, weapons, and the clothes on our backs to take with us."

"Actually, there is one thing I have that I need to retrieve." C.C. said. "Ill be back in ten minutes tops." She then walked out the door.

"Ill get our weapons together. Kallen would you be willing to pack our rations?" Lelouch questioned.

She nodded instantly and set out to get their rations together, while Lelouch got any remaining weapons and essentials. It took only minutes for the place to be stripped bare of anything that held notable value, besides the beds, which obviously could not fit in a carriage. They loaded the food and weapons into two separate wooden trunks and hauled them on top of the old fashioned transport while Kallen went inside the carriage with Washington, the carriage itself was nothing too noticeable, it was a little big, but it looked ordinary otherwise, with two mustangs, a brown one and a black one respectively attached to it. once they where done, they only had to wait another minute or so waiting for C.C. whom had returned with a wagon, in that wagon where two more very large trunks and a very big satchel slung over her shoulder.

Lelouch looked at her accusingly. "I believe that we where supposed to pack light and only bring essentials."

"These are essential, so what is more important, bringing what we need, or packing light?"

"What is in those things anyways." Lelouch asked.

"The wealth I have accumulated over many years, I was bored, I took jobs, they paid handsomely, if they end up giving you, along with Kallen and myself a spot in the military, I plan on using these funds to purchase necessary equipment and supplies for our inevitable campaign."

Lelouch blinked and took this in. He mulled it over and came to the conclusion that C.C.'s finances where indeed important.

"Very well, you've made your point, ill help you load the trunks onto the carriage, You can hop in with Kallen and Washington, ill only be a minute."

C.C. gave him a sly smile. slowly sauntered over to him with a sway in her hips she stopped, stood on her toes to be more level with him, and gave him a light peck on his cheek. He turned bright red and she could not help but giggle just a bit. "Offering to carry a woman's heavy possessions, what a gentleman." She then walked past him and entered the carriage.

He grumbled under his breath and hauled the heavy trunks and bag on top of the carriage, then made sure it was secure before jumping in himself, positioning himself between C.C. and Kallen, while Washington spoke with another, well dressed gentleman, though he was not military, it was easy to tell by his attire, he looked more like a business man than anything. he looked to be about twenty four, and had dark brown hair.

The unknown man turned to see their three newest additions. he offered a welcoming smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Haym Salomon, I am the primary financer for the soon to be continental army." he offered his hand, which the trio shook one at a time.

"He will be coming with us to south Carolina, in two weeks we will be meeting with congress, where we will observe the debate."

"What debate might that be?" Kallen asked.

"Congress is debating weather or not they will levy funds to support the creation of the continental army." Haym answered.

Washington gave a nod. "After they are done going over the details a vote will be held, if the vote is in favor of a levy they will have sided with eight of the other thirteen colonies to create an army to fight the British."

Two of the three time travelers drank this information in, while C.C. simply stared out the window at the setting sun, she had already known this. She let out an involuntary yawn, immortal or not, she was still human and needed sleep.

Her yawn seemed to spread like a disease as every other person began to grow tired as the carriage moved through the surrounding evergreen forests.

"I do believe we should rest, our driver is fine, and has no problem driving us through our sleep." Washington suggested.

They all silently agreed, and began to drift off. Lelouch would find himself in quite a predicament when he woke up, as the two young women where resting themselves on him, leaning against his body.

The next two weeks where surprisingly quiet, as they stopped for very little other than to eat, drink, stretch and a few other things, stopping at an inn every few days. They inevitably reached Charlestown with three days to spare before the next session.

Those three days seemed agonizingly slow, yet also passed by in a blur. The three of them along with Haym and Washington stepped in and began to observe as congress came together, it was loud, filled with individual debates and conversations, C.C. opted to lean against a wall, arms crossed while the others stood straight and paid careful attention as a gavel hammered against a piece of wood in the courthouse.

The judge stopped his hammering and began to speak.

"Our first order of business-"

"And our last if we vote a levy!" one of the other congressmen interrupted.

A chourus of "Hear-Hear's" went around the room. While others began to shout and argue.

The banging of the gavel continued, and the judge raised his voice.

"Order! Order! Mr. Simms you do not have the floor! Our first order of business will be an address by colonel Harry Burwell of the continental army. Colonel Burwell?"

A man dressed similarly to Washington stepped out of the crowds and spoke.

"You all know why I am here... I am not an orator... and I would not try to convince you of the worthiness of our cause. I am a soldier. And we are at war. From Philadelphia we expect a declaration of independence. Eight of the thirteen colonies have levied money, in support of a continental army. I ask that south Carolina be the ninth."

He was interrupted by none other than mister Simms once more.

"Massachusetts and Virginia may be at war, but south Carolina is _not._ "

His interruption garnered the same feedback as before.

"This is not for the independence of one or two colonies, but for the independence of one nation." Burwell replied.

"And ah, yes, what nation is that?" another congressman questioned.

"An American nation!" a rivaling congressman answered.

"There is no such nation and to speak of one is treason!" the same loyalist congressman threw back.

"We are citizens of an American nation, and our rights are being violated by a tyrant hundreds of miles away!" the rebellious one pushed.

"Would you tell me please mister Howard-" another congressman stood. "Why should I trade one tyrant hundreds of miles away for three thousand tyrants one mile away?"

Laughter emanated from the crowd.

"An elected legislature can trample a mans rights as easily as a king can."

"Captain Martin-" Burwell addressed the presumed loyalist. "I understood you to be a patriot?"

"If you mean by 'patriot' that I am angry about taxation without representation? Well yes I am. should the American colonies govern themselves independently? I believe they can, and they should. But if you are asking me 'am I willing to go to war with England', well then the answer is most definitely _no_."

"This from the same captain Benjamin Martin whos fury was so famous during the wilderness campaign?" one of the other congressmen stood and asked.

"I was intemperate in my youth-"

He was cut off by the same congressman "Temperance can be a disguise for fear."

"Mr Middleton I fought with captain Martin, under general Washington in the French and Indian war. There's not a man in this room... or anywhere for that matter, to whom I would more willingly trust my life."

"There are alternatives to war." Martin continued. "We take our case before the king, we plead with him-"

"We tried-" Burwell spoke up.

"Well then we try again, and again if necessary to avoid a war."

"I was at bunker hill." Burwell began to counter. "The British advanced three times, we killed seven hundred of them at point blank range and _still_ they took the ground, _that_ is the measure of their resolve! If your principles dictate independence then war is the only way... it has come to that..."

"Here here!"

"... I have seven children..." Martin continued. "My wife is dead... now who is to care for them should I go to war?"

"Wars are not fought only by childless men." Burwell answered.

"Granted." Martin said, conceding the point. "But mark my words... this war will be fought not on the frontier... or on some... distant battlefield... but amongst us... among our homes, our children will learn of it with their own eyes... and the innocent will die with the rest of us... I will not fight. And because I can not fight I will not cast a vote that will send others to fight in my stead." Martin finished, walking back to his seat.

"And your principles?" Burwell questioned.

Martin turned around and gave him a pointed look.

"I am a parent... I haven't got the luxury of principles..."

"... If that is all anyone wishes to say, the vote will begin, I would ask all of you that are not members of this congress to please step outside and await our runner to inform you of the conclusion later."

The group of five walked outside with the rest of the observers. and began to discuss what they saw.

"Well, that was interesting." Kallen spoke first, looking back at the town hall.

Washington gave a nod. "That was surprisingly tame, in Virginia a loyalist tried to beat one of our supporters to death with a cane before he was arrested."

"Is the divide really that large?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yes, the loyalists and patriots hate each other with a burning passion, I'm surprised a fight similar to the one you described didn't break out here George, tensions where high in there."

Haym said nothing, his mind seemed to be focused on something else.

"I know that we have to destroy the chance of Britannia rising and causing that huge mess but... I cant help myself but to agree with Martin, this war will be costly, and these are our ancestors we are talking about butchering..." Kallen whispered to Lelouch and C.C. whom gave small nods in silent agreement.

A moment later a young man ran out of the doors to the hall of congress for south Carolina.

"Well that was faster than expected." Washington muttered.

The young man stopped on the stairs and held his hands to his mouth.

"Twenty eight to twelve, the levy passed!"

The announcement was followed by loud cheers, the tossing of hats and the discharge of firearms into the air.

"Scuse me." The young man ran up to Washington. "Congress will hear yer case now sir."

Washington gave a nod. "Thank you young man." He then turned to the three time travelers, come on. Haym, I hope you don't mind waiting for us here?

"Not at all." Haym replied.

"Alright then, lets go, and try not to upset any of them, they don't like their feathers rustled as it where."

"No guarantees." Lelouch said with a smirk as he walked up the steps with the other four.

A/N that's it for this chapter, Please review!


End file.
